Devil's Duet
by Soaring Okami
Summary: Once war breaks out Naruto wants nothing more than to stop it and he will accept any deal to do so, even if it means succumbing to the devil himself. The problem is that the "devil" in question is Uchiha Madara…
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped)**:

Ready! Set! Go!

_Happy New Year_ (though a bit late)! I wish you all to be healthy! I wish you to be given chances to know yourself!

I might be conceited of me to say so but I believe I know thyself in a 90% and a lot better than a person twice my age does. *sighs* (Sorry, just blowing off some steam. Some people just try their best to get me irritated)

I also want to **thank all of you**, my wonderful reviewers- you guys are angels!-, and the people who favored or followed my stories (you guys are….ice cream! Who doesn't love ice cream? ;) )! As I only began reading and writing Fanfictions this year your support is everything to a newbie like me!

I also want to give special thanks to my first ever reviewer: **Flow . L**

And special thanks to you who favored and followed my story/stories! (I don't know if it's possible to view your names or not…. As I said= newbie)

Haha, I know I talk/write a lot but just deal with me!

_Take Notice:_

Spoilers…

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Anime or the Characters! **This work is for** entertaining purposes only**; I obviously** make no profit **from this.

**All rights go to the creator: ****Masashi Kishimoto****.**

**The only thing(s) that I ****DO OWN**** are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

It was a deal. Nothing more, nothing less-Naruto knew that. In an attempt to stop this war he went through with it. Though one can't help but wonder. Would Naruto have decided to accept the deal if he knew what was going to be done to him? But the fact is, there was no way he could have known and now he stood shirtless and embarrassed in front of the enemy. He wanted to hurry and finish this as soon as he possibly could. But let's take things from the beginning now, shall we?

When the Fourth Great Ninja War started and Madara was awakened, before Sasuke and team Taka as well as the four Hokages of Konoha arrived, Naruto clashed with him in the battle zone. The moment Madara saw the boy he felt his body as heavy as a mountain. His eyes had widened to give him a better view and, unable to move, he could only continue to gaze in awe. A blazing tornado had stolen his eyes.

At first Madara felt mesmerized-like something out of this world had shown itself to him. Up until that moment he had lived strictly to fulfill his wish to complete the infinite Tsukuyomi. He had never faltered nor had he ever yielded. Nevertheless, in just an instant of time, all of his determination was shaken. It was shaken by that one little brat with the sun kissed hair and cerulean blue glimmering eyes.

Then, they clashed. Hand seals were formed faster than the eye could follow. Weapons, such as shurikens and kunais, were thrown to the enemy and from the enemy they were all averted. And then the two ninja were in the air, as though gently floating onto the breeze, their eyes locked on each other.

Madara could see the sweat on the boy's face. He could see the determination in his eyes, the determination to protect his friends-his family, to protect all his fellow comrades-the determination to stop what he perceived as a "mad" war. Then, on the other hand, there was anger-anger directed to the one responsible for all this sorrow. They were so close to each other.

However, there were some things which Madara could not see, or even sense. Fear, Frustration, Despair, Humiliation. Those 'emotions' were not present or, rather, instead of saying they were not present, it would be wiser to say that they never lingered long enough. Naruto was a human too after all, being so close to him Madara could tell. He experienced those emotions like everyone else did, but they never stayed long, in just seconds they were gone.

"_What was strong enough to subdue them?_" Madara had wondered. The answer wasn't hard at all, in fact Madara needn't wonder at all. It was Hope, for progress, for peace, for acknowledgement. Hope drove determination and determination powered up Hope once again. They were close indeed. So close that Madara could clearly tell: no matter how close their bodies got they were worlds afar. And by the time their feet touched the ground he had decided.

If they were worlds afar then Madara only had to drag Naruto down to _his own_ world, the part of the world where light doesn't reach.

And he knew exactly how to do it. He would use Naruto's wish to his advantage.

After some time had passed and Naruto's attack efforts were taking him nowhere, Madara decided to pop the question.

"Naruto. Do you wish for peace?" he asked, looking down at Naruto.

Even though the young ninja was supporting his whole body on his knees, and even though he was breathing heavily, there was no mistaking those eyes.

"_Indeed. That was a foolish question"_ he thought to himself, inwardly grinning.

"What if I were to tell you there is a way to attain peace quickly?". The question roused the boy's curiosity.

"… I'm willing to offer you a deal."

"A deal?"

"For the next 24 hours you will have to listen and do everything that I command you to. Of course, I will not command you to attack or kill someone- if I do you can simply refuse. If, after 24 hours pass, you still insist on fighting me, then I will admit defeat and stop the war."

Opening his mouth to answer, Naruto was cut off by Shikamaru's hand.

"And what happens if Naruto 'loses'?"

"Then the war simply continues and Naruto will be free to fight against me…. If he is still able, that is."

Naruto and Shikamaru took their time discussing the matter over before answering.

"If I win… will you keep your word? Will you really stop the war?"

Upon hearing those words Madara leapt forward and stepped closer to stroke Naruto's golden hair.

_All of these would be his soon._

A "certainly", accompanied by a devious smirk, was the only answer the ninja boy received.

After informing the other shinobi, Madara and Naruto retired to a house deep in the woods. It had been agreed upon by both sides that, during the 24 hours of the deal, the battle would cease.

Once the two ninja had settled in the cabin, Naruto's nightmare was about to begin as the first command was spoken.

"_Strip"_

Dumbfounded by what he had just heard his jaw dropped in confusion. Frowning in deep focus and widening his eyes, Naruto looked downwards, as though staring at a problem right in front of him. Had he _really_ heard "strip" just now? It must have been some sort of mistake on his part, right? He turned around to face Madara only to see him undressing himself.

Madara easily noticed the boy's confusion; however that wasn't going to stop him from getting his way with the kid. "What's wrong? I thought I told you to undress?"

"Are you nuts!? Why would I-!?"

"Then you'll go back to your word? You accepted my deal out of your own free will."

Naruto's mind was a mess. _"Going back to his word?" _No way would that happen! No way would he let a chance to end the war peacefully, slip away!

"Hurry it up. I told you, didn't I? _"For 24 hours you will have to listen and do everything that I command you to."_

He was getting goose-bumps. Naruto didn't know what Madara had in mind but he had a bad feeling. Both him _and_ Kurama, that is. He wanted to fight, to punch him, or at the very least to bite him, but that would ruin everything.

He searched for strength-strength to keep him going for whatever was in store for him. The only thing he could hang on from was these words Shikamaru had once told him after beating him to a Shogi match.

"Naruto, sometimes, in order to reach your goal, you'll have to make sacrifices. Take this match for example; in order for me to win I had to sit through while you were taking some of my pieces. Sacrifices are unavoidable. However, you must learn to assess the situation and make the best choice."

Remembering those words, Naruto knew that if he really wished for peace he had to go through with it. Whatever Madara asked of him from now on…. Naruto had prepared himself for it.

And thinking so Naruto started taking his clothes off, slowly but surely…. And now there he stood shirtless….

Thus we return to the present- the "not-so-pleasant" present. The present, in which Naruto was lying there half naked in front of Uchiha Madara, waiting for the next command.

Chapter I: the end!~

« To Be Continued »

* * *

**Afterword:**

Okay- dokay! Here it is! Pretty small chapter…. My first, kind of, series… XD

Does Naruto play Shogi?... Does he even know how?... - (Shogi = Japanese Chess)

Please be sure to **leave a** **review with your thoughts and criticism**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes (Best not to be skipped):**

Easter is upon us! ~

Okay, I know that I haven't uploaded in a while but what can I do? Exams are a b*tch...

I had a really hard time writing this chapter and I worked really hard on the vocabulary, grammar and spelling. I hope you guys appreciate and like it.

I want to thank the people who reviewed. If not for their support the next upload/update would be around summer. XP

**Oto-san**= Father

_Take Notice:_

This story is a **Yaoi (male x male)**. This means that the **homosexual relationship(s)** between males is (are) illustrated.

If you're particularly young or aren't familiar/comfortable with this topic then I suggest you do not proceed to read this story/chapter.

**WARNING!**

This chapter/story contains **sexual** scenes and **language** that may be inappropriate for young readers! **Proceed at your own risk!**

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the Anime or the Characters! **This work is for** entertaining purposes only**; I obviously** make no profit **from this.

**All rights go to the creator:**** Masashi Kishimoto****.**

**The only thing(s) that I ****DO OWN**** are the Idea (behind the story) and the story itself.**

You, my friend(s), have been both **informed** and **warned**.

* * *

Naruto could do nothing but stand, ashamed and humiliated, in front of Madara who, as a point to note, seemed to enjoy himself.

Just like a demon- just like a wolf with sharp claws and shimmering eyes- he gazed upon what was soon to be his and, at the thought of imprinting himself on the poor boy, licked his lips in ecstasy.

Madara was sitting on the bed with his hands resting on top of each of his knees, fantasizing about what he was going to do to Naruto.

Thinking of how he was going to defile the young ninja's yet untouched body. He gazed at the moment he would remove all of Naruto's clothes and throw him onto the bed, gently kissing the lower part of his collar bone at the side.

He dreamed of tenderly licking every inch of his body, from his feet and legs to his "privates" and chest. He, then, would play with his nipples and occasionally bite them, making them hard against Naruto's will.

After he was satisfied, he would move on to the lower parts of Naruto's body and let his hands roam around in his private areas, caressing his testicles and stroking his penis unbearably slow, making Naruto spread his legs, making him lust for more. Making him- forcing him to realize just how little control he had over his own body.

He would continue on with this sweet torture until the boy was about to climax and then he would stop. He would repeat the cycle again and again, until Naruto, until _his_ Naruto, would, not only spread his legs, but also moan and call out his name. Until he would plead him to enter and make him his.

Once Naruto could stand it no more he would kiss him. He would enter Naruto's mouth and explore every area, every part, making all of it his. He would wrap his tongue around his soon-to-be lover's and drive him into a corner. Allowing him no point of rest, and certainly no time to breath. He would taste, and let himself memorize, every part of Naruto's mouth. Letting even Naruto himself realize that his mouth no longer belonged to him...

After that, he would guide Naruto down to his dick and command him to take it into his mouth. Madara could easily imagine Naruto's reaction. At first he would object and struggle, but then he would submit. He would be hesitant, embarrassed...but, nevertheless he would go through with it.

He could easily imagine Naruto's tongue touching the tip of his dick and then, still while hesitating, his tiny mouth would proceed to take all of it in.

He would first take the head in, surely cringing inwardly, and then struggle to fit the rest of it inside. He would try to quickly take Madara's dick deeper in his mouth, attempting to finish this as soon as possible...an attempt which, in Naruto's surprise, would fail miserably since as he would desperately try to get himself out of this situation the soonest possible, Madara would, unexpectedly, start thrusting his dick and violently hitting the back of Naruto's neck, causing him the urge to vomit.

Trying to compose himself while still having his dick inside him, Naruto would place his hands on Madara's thighs and try, once again, to pleasure him with his tiny mouth. He would start to suck at the enormous thing, licking whichever part of it he was able to reach in the minimum space he would have left inside his mouth.

And then, he would cum inside of Naruto's mouth. Making him shallow as much of it as possible. Having his tiny girlish mouth filled with thick white semen and gasping for air...

The thought of having the boy suck his dick, trembling and gasping below him, while his mouth gets filled with more and more, thick, sticky, white semen was enough to make Madara delusional from lust. By now, he couldn't control his erection anymore...

On the other hand though, Naruto was all but erect. There was nothing more he wanted right now than to get the heck out of there!

But unfortunately, that wasn't an option. Naruto was really starting to regret accepting the deal so easily. Just thinking of what Sasuke's, or his parents', expression would be if they saw him right now, was enough to make him want to disappear.

Even though lost in his thoughts, Naruto could not help but notice Madara's erection and even more so the stupid expression he had on his face.

It was a very familiar expression though... It reminded him of the expression he made every time he was waiting for a hot cup of ramen to be served in front of him at Ichiraku's ramen. Just at the realization of this similarity Naruto gasped.

"Urgh...Creep! Am I supposed to be eaten by you!? Whatever that geezer's thinking is certainly not good for me!"

Even though he wasn't very bright, it didn't take a high IQ to guess what someone like Madara would be thinking in a situation like this.

"Urgh... Damn, forget the deal! At this point I'll die... We will fight him as ninjas and win! You'd better believe it!" Naruto thought and, trying to take advantage of Madara's daydreaming, he carefully stepped towards the doorway, trying to sneak out.

Unfortunately for him though, the house they currently were in was an old one. The creaking sound Naruto made from stepping on the old, half-rotten, wooden planks on the floor alerted Madara, interrupting him from his daydreaming state.

Alerted, he swiftly jumped towards Naruto's position who, as he had his back turned on Madara, didn't so much as even sensed him move and, while passing his hand around the boy's waist, gripping him by his stomach, forcefully grabbed Naruto by the forehead, tilting his head backwards as he shoved his teeth deeply into Naruto's shoulder.

As though by some innate instinct, Madara bit down at Naruto's shoulder with all his power... He bit down so strongly that he caused Naruto to bleed. He was like a possessed man.

Once he calmed down and realized that Naruto was within his reach, Madara started to gently suck at the boy's shoulder, cleaning his shoulder of the blood and leaving a cute, purplish hickey and the marks of his teeth, which tenderly surrounded the first engagement of their bodies...

Taking full advantage of the situation Madara commanded "Naruto... Take off your pants and shorts".

"Yes, I'll take...WHAT!? No way!" complained Naruto while trying to break free of Madara's grip.

"Lost your words just now did you? Was my sucking technique that good?" commented Madara grinning, amazed at the possibility.

"S-Shut up you asshole! I'm... uh... cold... Yeah that's right! I'm cold! I've been standing shirtless all this time!", replied Naruto, still trying to get away.

Madara, of course, could easily see past Naruto's excuses and decided to play along. "Cold? That won't do Naruto... Come closer... let me warm you up with my body...".

Naruto's mind was in disarray. One thought passing by the other in an attempt to save himself from this grave situation and, in the end..."No wait! I, urgh...er, I meant warm! Yeah, that's right! It's really hot in here... now just let me open the door..."

"Hot you say? All the more reason for us to get naked...let me help you get your pants off. I bet that will cool you down."

"No way! I'm not that warm!" Shouted Naruto, finally managing to escape Madara's hold.

Madara had had enough, patience aside, this game had been going on long enough...

"Ok, I've had it! Don't you dare try to play it 'little innocent virgin" at me Uzumaki! Now get those pants off!" Said Madara, literally jumping towards the blond boy's pants, trying to pull them down.

Both of them fell on the floor, Madara trying desperately to take his pants off, and Naruto trying even more desperately to keep them on. The blond ninja held on to his pants with his right hand, in contrast to Madara pulling at them with all his strength, and kept Madara's face away from his-preventing him from kissing him-with his left, all while rapidly kicking him away with his foot...

Even though Naruto had told himself that he "_would abide by the deal_", right now, if anyone were to hear that, it would seem like a big, fat lie. Yes indeed. He did tell himself that he would obey Madara but he didn't expect that he would ask him to get naked!

Being at his limit Madara kicked the floor behind him and hit Naruto's head, creating a chance for himself, and swiftly pulled the boy's pants off, throwing them in the air.

"Urgh... Stop it already! You could have been my father!" Shouted Naruto, who, though completely exposed, still hadn't given up on his plan to escape.

That was the last drop, both for his patience and endurance, and to how much sh*t he could actually take on.

"Oh, yeah? And at what age exactly did I make you? And with whom?" said Madara, whose eye was twitching uncontrollably, indicating his irritation.

"Either I'm younger than I thought, or you've been taking lessons from Tsunade for hiding your age! Well, _congrats to her_! You don't even look thirty!"

Naruto would have definitely burst out laughing if not for the current situation.

Glancing at Naruto's troubled face, Madara sighed...after all, he didn't wish for this to be an unpleasant experience for him... while closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, exhaling a couple of seconds later and opened his eyes only to stare down at Naruto's penis...and slowly start to tease it with his mouth.

First, he gently kissed the tip of his penis, after which he proceeded in licking, slowly teasing the tip, enjoying the sight of Naruto's little member gradually becoming erect, and his attempts to hide his moans.

This "game" continued on for around 15 minutes with Naruto at his limit, moving his hips uncontrollably, half of himself wanting to escape Madara's pleasurable torture and the other half trying to intensify the stimulation.

Feeling the boy's penis twitch, Madara immediately stopped, raised his head and, while looking at Naruto's blushing face, commanded Naruto: "Now, do the same".

"I...can't really reach..." he answered, obviously still in a daze from the pleasure.

Madara's eyes opened wide...Naruto couldn't possibly be _this_ dense!

"My-DICK! MINE! Suck MINE!", he shouted, his voicing revealing signs of desperation.

Calming down, Madara got up and, standing in front of Naruto, started to strip. First removing his armour and then the rest of his clothes, revealing his firm, muscular chest and well shaped abs.

Naruto had never thought of a man's body as a sexual object or something to drool over, well at least not till now.

Lay down on the floor completely naked, with his legs spread open and with him unable to close them, Naruto couldn't help but stare at Madara's strong, adult body from below. The more he stared at Madara's chest and abs, the more his hips shook, and the more his penis hardened, leaking pre-cum all over. Feeling his pre-cum run down his penis, Naruto gasped and realizing how turned on he had gotten by just looking at Madara's body, he gulped strongly.

Noticing his gulp- and erection- Madara smirked joyfully and focused his attention at Naruto's eyes, following their movements, realizing that they were magnetized by his own body.

Understanding this, he wouldn't lie- he was beyond happy. Though, that wasn't all. Glancing down at Naruto, Madara's eyes seemed... a lot gentler. They no longer held a lust for battle. He, himself, had never imagined that a time would come when the idea of battle would seem mundane. The only thing he wanted was to take Naruto within his arms and embrace him, never to let him go. Right now, he only wished to spend this reality- this second life- with the one he loved. No more fighting, no more killing and no more pain.

On the other side, Naruto kept gazing at Madara's body. Taking advantage of his pause, the blond ninja scanned his body, or at least the parts he could see, from the waist up to his chest and shoulders, and then to the neck. His eyes continued to rise, only to end up meeting his.

Madara had, like an exemplary Uchiha, black hair and eyes, but his were different. Madara's eyes were different from the other 3 Uchiha he knew. From Sasuke's eyes shrouded in the darkness, representing the stillness of the night, to Itachi's eyes of the dark night- the silent guardian of Konoha- and to Obito's, which were hidden behind the mask. Madara's eyes were different- they were unique. There was hollowness in those eyes, a hollowness which called out for Naruto to fill it.

Breaking his pause Madara continued to strip, taking off the remaining pieces of clothing he wore and revealing all of himself.

Seeing as Naruto was obviously stunned- possibly by what was soon to follow- he grabbed the boy's arms and brought him to his knees, bringing his head just a few inches away from his dick.

Struck by the facts, he places his head on Madara's belly, attempting to hide his blushing face, but which had as a result a direct view to _his_ penis.

When he mastered enough courage, and after a considerably loud gulp, he moved his face towards Madara's manhood and, while closing his eyes, touched the base with his lips...only to quickly draw back. Yes, just a moment ago he WAS drooling over his body but _that_ and _this_ were different things.

Clenching his teeth he went in for the second try- he wasn't about to be defeated this easily, if not for himself then for the world. Gripping Madara's thighs for support Naruto reluctantly licked the base and moved towards the head.

The Uchiha wouldn't say a word, and he certainly wouldn't help. All he did was observe- observe, and be pleasured.

Hesitantly opening his mouth, Naruto licked the tip of Madara's dick, and slowly proceeded to take it into his mouth. He meant to take all of it inside in one go but stopped after the head as he needed some time to get used to this...sensation.

Finally, and after some minutes later, Naruto gradually opened up his mouth more and more, letting Madara's cock penetrate the deepest, most unexplored parts of his mouth.

His face was as red as a tomato could be- he couldn't help it after all. He had a dick inside his mouth and his own cock erect, throbbing painfully even despite his mind's protests, not to mention that weird feeling he was from his ass.

"Now, start sucking" commanded Madara once more, and Naruto really tried, but it was impossible.

He tried to move his tongue around in what little space he had left in his mouth, but in vain. His cute, small mouth was not big enough- or to put it more accurately- _his_ cock was simply too thick for a mouth as girlish and tiny as his.

Naruto was already nearing his limit, not only did he feel as if his jaw would drop at any minute, but he also felt like choking from all the saliva and pre-cum that had accumulated in his mouth from his inability to swallow.

However, amidst all these emotions, amidst all this sensations, there was something else.

He could feel the head of Madara's dick easily touching the back of his neck. It was a weird sensation for he had no control over his own mouth, or body. He wanted to chomp it off but his teeth wouldn't listen, he wanted to close his mouth but could not. Naruto didn't know exactly why, but... the thought of his mouth penetrated by _his_ dick, with himself unable to refuse him in any way, caused his little hole to rapidly twitch, and his hips to shake frenziedly.

And they shook even more so as Madara, unable to withstand this slow pace, took the initiative and started thrusting his cock inside of the young ninja's mouth. With every bump of his cock, more and more of Naruto's licentious moans broke free, causing a series of rhythmical and strong vibrations which only added up to the euphoria Madara was experiencing.

Although Naruto hadn't noticed, he had started to hysterically move his hips up and down, trying to increase the stimulation on an invisible surface. It was, in fact, somewhat pathetic to watch, but nevertheless lovely.

Progressively increasing the speed of his thrusting, Naruto could effortlessly feel _his dick_ twitching with every slam, but the only thing he was able to think of was "Is he going to cum inside me? Will he make me swallow?". No disgust accompanied those questions, it was merely curiosity- and maybe, just maybe, a little, tiny bit of anticipation.

Groaning louder and louder Madara ejaculated in his mouth and feeling his thick viscous semen flow in his mouth, Naruto was unable to keep his own sperm inside his whimpering penis and came on Madara's leg, soaking it wet.

Gulping down Madara's semen, many thoughts crossed his mind. _Why is he doing this? And why to me? What does he want to achieve? Why do I no longer find this gross? Why won't my body listen to me? Why do I feel delight from his moans? Why does my heart flutter when our eyes meet? Why...Why are my eyes this teary?_

There were so many things he wanted to ask Madara, so many things he wanted an explanation for... But right now he felt good. Even in his current state he felt good!

Having finished cumming, Madara lifted Naruto up like one would a baby, and smoothly placed him in his embrace, bringing their lips closer to each other. Madara didn't care where those lips were before. He simply wanted to savour them wholly, and he would, had he not been stopped by his tears.

Naruto didn't understand what was happening anymore. His face was so close to _his_. He was as red as a human could possibly get, semen was running from his mouth down to his jaw and dripping on Madara's chest...and yet, his tears wouldn't stop to flow. He was so confused. Those weren't tears of remorse or regret. He wanted to speak, to ask, he wanted to know why he was crying, why he felt so weird in his heart, why he did such things to him, but...in the end, the only questions to be asked were: "_Why me? Why did it have to be me?_".

Naruto himself might not had realized, but those questions weren't asked to be meant as an indirect statement of detestability towards the present situation. They held a much deeper- a much more essential- meaning. What he wanted to know wasn't why couldn't there be someone else to go through this. What he wanted to know- what he was subconsciously wishing to hear- was that he was unique. He wanted to hear that there was someone out there that he meant the world to, someone to whom he was unique, irreplaceable.

Wiping his beloved one's tears away, Madara tenderly kissed Naruto's eyes and lovingly whispered to his ear: _Isn't it obvious? I love you and that is why it has to be you. It can only be you._

Albeit simple, those words pierced his heart. Not only had Madara answered his questions in the most truthful and sincere way he could have imagined, but he had also cleared the confusion in Naruto's mind.

No matter how odd, no matter how unlikely, no matter how pathetic and no matter how unforgivable, Naruto was sure to have fallen in love with Madara. He sue he had fallen in love with the man that threatened the peace they all so desperately desired. The man who was responsible for the 4th Great Ninja War...but then again, how was he any different from Sasuke or Itachi or Obito? Hadn't they all followed the paths they deemed truthful and correct? Madara's dream, Obito's vision...Itachi's wish, and Sasuke's path. Even though they were all different and even though their paths could be considered as different as day and night, they were all much more similar than they thought. They walked their paths all alone. Arctic solitude and unbearable pain. The cruellest, most heartbreaking of sacrifices... they knew all of it, much better than even he did.

Now, here he was, sharing a kiss with the man that had supposedly stolen his heart. Madara's lips were much, much tastier than Naruto had imagined. They wrapped their tongues around each other's, allowing themselves time to completely appreciate the importance, the pleasure this kiss ought to bring. It might have been the infatuation but to Naruto, Madara's lips tasted much, much sweeter than they normally should.

Separating their lips and panting for air, they never, even once, broke eye contact with each other. To Madara's surprise, the one to initiate another kiss was Naruto and as they kissed yet once more, Madara's hands roamed lower and on to Naruto's butt.

Feeling his finger confidently entering his hole, Naruto gasped and placed his head on Madara's shoulder, hiding his face- and embarrassment- on Madara's neck while he dug around in his tight hole.

As Naruto loosened up little by little, Madara pushed in a few more fingers, moving and swirling them around, searching for something in particular inside of his Naruto's asshole.

He kept moving, thrusting and twisting his fingers around, arousing Naruto's entrance, and he did found what he was looking for. That sweet, special spot inside his anus.

The loud, lustful, luscious moan that left Naruto's mouth was the proof of that, and it was just the first of the many to come.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, and Team Taka, as well as the Hokages had just arrived on the battlefield. Sakura-chan, ever so happy to see Sasuke jumped forward to hug him but was greeted by Sasuke's hand in her face.

"Where is my Dobe?"

"_Your_ Dobe!? You brat! How dare you talk about my so-" shouted Yondaime Hokage but was also abruptly cut off.

"Oto-san, please. We will discuss this matter later." Calmly explained Sasuke, still looking around for Naruto.

"Oto-san...?" was the only thing Minato managed to mutter before fainting.

"K-kyaa! My f-future father-in-law!"

"Yours?", asked Sasuke while sharply glaring at Hinata, "I'm certain you meant mine."

"P-please, S-Sasuke-kun, don't t-try me!"

"Hmp. Either way Shikamaru, where is Naruto?"

"...Um...Yes, about that..."

Chapter 2: the end

«END»

* * *

**Afterword**:

... No matter how much I love graphic sex scenes I simply aren't cut out for it... I'm more of a philosophical/inner-conversational type, as proven in the "I think I love him" revelation part(s)...

I just hope it was worth the wait, and that I compensated for the small 1st chapter.

Please Review! For a writer reviews are a fuelling power!

Till' next time, Bye! }=8}


End file.
